


雲裡杜鵑地

by mobilesuitk



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Love/Hate, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobilesuitk/pseuds/mobilesuitk
Summary: 「我總覺得，我好像睡了數百年。」一日午後，庫路芬在花園亭子內，對著看書的芬羅德說。「那都是夢，醒了就好。」芬羅德闔上書，半似哀憫地說。Warning：這在說一則精神病患以及上癮症的故事，讀來可能會引起不適，請謹慎閱讀。
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Curufin | Curufinwë, Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Curufin | Curufinwë, Curufin | Curufinwë & Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Kudos: 3





	雲裡杜鵑地

**Author's Note:**

> 這是借用二貍的〈非常放飞的关于库路芬的我流解读〉http://fallter.lofter.com/post/1d3fa1e8_1c67e2777一文腦出來的大綱。感謝她的慷慨，以及，這篇分析寫得很到位，大推薦。這裡頭有些劇情是我們一起討論出來的，沒有她就不會有這篇。
> 
> 總而言之，這篇看文名就知道很病。一開始我只是腦了凱三對攤牌大吼：「他的藥！快餵你爸吃藥！」《寶鑽》文中說到庫路芬性情危險，從另一方面解讀，這可以視為情緒不穩定，所以腦洞一開，才會有這篇出現。內容是微三五跟刷新。
> 
> 在此呢，還是要做點衛教，心理疾病就跟感冒一樣，求助專業及醫療，才有康復的機會。並不是每個解離症都會引發暴力傾向，只是文章中的庫路芬剛好被誘發了。

星下之役後，庫路芬始終走不出喪父之痛。父親死前的慘狀與天鵝港的血色沙灘是困擾他的夢靨。日積月累，庫路芬開始有了解離性疾患，本來就有點事的性格，現在變得更危險。當時，人們只說：「這是費諾里安的天譴」或是「詛咒活該應驗在費諾愛子身上」。

庫路芬初次發病是在大哥梅德羅斯被擄的那陣子。第一個見到他詭異行為的，是凱勒布理鵬。當時，年幼的泰爾佩看到父親抓住一隻麻雀，將牠的翅膀釘在木板上，並且將大釘鎚入麻雀的身體。這一幕嚇壞了凱勒布理鵬。看到兒子驚恐的表情，庫路芬摸著兒子的頭，溫柔和藹地說：「這是黑暗大敵的間諜。沒事的，泰爾佩，爸爸會保護你。」

凱勒布理鵬立刻爆出一聲尖叫，向外逃跑。他跑到湖邊時遇到凱勒鞏，立刻抱著三伯嚎啕大哭。聽完姪兒的描述後，凱勒鞏心都涼了。他走回跟庫路芬共享的營帳時，庫路芬正在畫畫，看見自幼親近的哥哥，庫路芬說：「今天天氣不錯，你帶泰爾佩去散步嗎？」

凱勒鞏將臉埋進弟弟的頭髮，低聲哭泣。庫路芬一臉「你有事嗎？」

這個弟弟小時候，凱勒鞏就深愛著他。對此，凱勒鞏相當自責，認為是自己沒照顧好弟弟。庫路芬的病在諾多王室是個醜聞，為了不影響軍心，梅格洛爾只好忍痛隱瞞庫路芬的病情。時間一久，加上梅德羅斯被救回之後，也需要照顧，二梅他們根本分身乏術。這種情形，導致庫路芬的病症越來越嚴重，必要時，他們只好先將庫路芬綁起來。

費諾里安們討厭見到庫路芬這時的眼神，他灰藍色的眼睛裡，滿是憤怒、疑惑，還有無助。

「兄弟，我怎麼了？」庫路芬說。

  
事情有所改善，是到了辛姆拉德，凱勒鞏他們總算找到醫治庫路芬的藥。但礙於當時對這類病症認識不足，以及相關藥學知識的缺乏，凱勒鞏他們找到的藥，是具有嚴重成癮性的安慰劑，另一個缺點，則是服用後會昏昏沉沉一陣子。剛開始沒什麼問題。吃了藥的庫路芬看似逐漸恢復，甚至讓大家誤以為他能痊癒。

這段日子，是凱勒布理鵬青少年時期的餘光。這時候，父親跟三伯都會帶著他四處探險、遊玩。在庫路芬正常的狀況下，他會手把手教導兒子鍛造的知識，就好像在維林諾，費諾教導庫路芬的那樣。這時期，庫路芬書寫的矮人語相關著作，在諾多學者之間深受歡迎。一切都像春天的原野那樣美好。

但辛姆拉德的春日稍縱即逝。

庫路芬對藥物的依賴性越來越重，藥物的劑量也逐日增加。最後，他一天必須吃上五六次的藥，否則，遭殃的是他周圍的人。過重的劑量也讓他服藥後，幾乎處於昏睡狀態，他甚至沒辦法從事任何創作與書寫。

  
「他的藥！快餵你爸吃藥！」

三樓迴廊上，凱勒鞏轉過頭朝凱勒布理鵬大吼。他緊緊抱住試圖攀爬窗戶的庫路芬。

「父王，庫路芬威・費雅納羅陛下萬歲！」庫路芬像個孩子似地歡欣高喊。

端著藥物哭著跑來跑去的凱勒布理鵬，與悲憤交加的凱勒鞏，以及行徑異常的庫路芬，成為辛姆拉德陷落前的一道恆常景色。

  
此外，庫路芬另一面的性格也越發殘忍，他發現凌虐戰俘的樂趣，經常以此作為消遣。據辛姆拉德的衛兵們說，其手段簡直慘無人性。對凱勒鞏而言，只要能穩定弟弟的病情，都好。

但長期照顧病人的凱勒鞏身心也大受影響。胡安隨著他狩獵的時候，也察覺凱勒鞏異常嗜血與暴躁。他的壓力無可排解，凱勒鞏是這世上最愛，也最恨庫路芬的人，而後，這種心情演變成一種病態的感情。

**我要死也會帶著你一起死，沒有我（你）你（我）活不下去。**

事情也不全是那麼糟糕。比如伊歐的事情，就是庫路芬在神智清醒的狀況下，放他一條生路。可惜後果就不是他能想像的。

貝爾蘭數百年的和平，一夜成灰。驟火之後，納國斯隆德接納了來自北方流離失所的親人。

「希望你們能獲得療癒，我的堂親們。」芬羅德看著費諾里安們說。

  
金色的芬羅德・費拉貢德，擁有強大的精神力與治癒能力。這段時間內，他分擔了照顧庫路芬的重擔。在納國斯隆德這段日子，對庫路芬來說，是他在中土少數平穩的日子。雖然，凱勒鞏非常厭惡庫路芬與芬羅德兩人行影不離的樣子，但看到弟弟神色清朗的模樣，比什麼都還重要。

「我總覺得，我好像睡了數百年。」一日午後，庫路芬在花園亭子內，對著看書的芬羅德說。

「那都是夢，醒了就好。」芬羅德闔上書，半似悲憫地說。

  
這段時間，庫路芬開始重拾鍛造與畫筆。有時候凱勒布理鵬會聽到父親哼著歌。  


**The squadrons of night can't conquer the day,**  
**Nor shadows can extinguish the sun.***

那是芬羅德教他的歌。那是他生命中的一縷陽光。

  
納國斯隆德的十年，恰似秋月映照一場虛無。貝倫拿著巴拉漢之戒要求芬羅德兌現誓言。庫路芬認為貝倫不僅想奪走父親的珍寶，同時也要搶走芬羅德，已經很久沒發作的病症，又再次發作。

「庫路芬威・阿塔林凱！你冷靜一點！」

「那是我父親的造物，那個骯髒的人類怎敢妄想奪走他！費拉貢德，你也去死好了！」

「天啊，陛下，您沒事吧？醫生到底在哪？快點灌他藥啊！」

⋯⋯⋯⋯

「⋯⋯哥，我不想再吃藥了。」  
末了，會議廳內，庫路芬躺在凱勒鞏的懷裡，攬住哥哥強壯的臂膀，不斷啜泣。凱勒鞏已經欲哭無淚。

「我一定會回來，別擔心，Curvo。」芬羅德撫摸庫路芬的額髮，看著他在凱勒鞏懷抱裡緩緩睡去。

庫路芬再度醒來，已經是隔日早晨。凱勒鞏端著一碗南瓜粥走進來。他坐在床邊，準備餵弟弟吃早餐，這時庫路芬冷笑一聲：「既然芬達拉托想送死，那就成全他。」

「然後？」凱勒鞏肴起一匙粥，遞到庫路芬嘴邊。

「納國斯隆德。精靈寶鑽跟納國斯隆德，都是我們的。」庫路芬吃著哥哥餵他的早餐。他覺得很開心，這是他最喜歡的南瓜粥。

對芬羅德而言，庫路芬與凱勒鞏的背叛，是他這一生最心寒的三件事之一。他用力擲下王冠，想起那個午後，他對庫路芬說過的話。

那都是夢，醒了就好。

是啊，這都是夢，十年的一場夢，現在不就醒了嗎？

  
「我一定會回來，庫路芬威，你們等著。」芬羅德要離開納國斯隆德之前，走到庫路芬身邊耳語。

「喔？」庫路芬露出溫文爾雅的微笑。

「我會親手送你上絞刑台。」芬羅德拍拍他的肩膀。

「願您凱旋，堂親。」庫路芬向他行了個禮。

可是，芬羅德也沒料到自己死前，想的還是庫路芬在議事廳內，低聲啜泣的樣子。

  
我一定會回來的，庫路芬威，別擔心。

在納國斯隆德的庫路芬，生了場大病。他連續昏迷好幾天，不斷發著高燒，做著各式各樣的夢。就在凱勒鞏快因焦慮動手殺掉御醫之時，庫路芬總算甦醒。他睜開眼，就看見正用毛巾幫自己拭汗的兒子。

「泰爾佩，早安。」

「父親，已經是傍晚。您昏睡快十天了。」

「喔，是嗎？辛苦你了，你三伯呢？」

「他，去找人吧。不過，您再不醒來，納國斯隆德又要出事了。」

「出事？有芬達拉托在還會出什麼事？」

「⋯⋯」

看見兒子神色陰晴不定，庫路芬有些疑惑。

「你怎麼了，泰爾佩？芬達拉托不在嗎？他去哪了？」

聽到這句話，凱勒布理鵬再也忍受不了。他把毛巾甩進銀製水盆裡，氣得渾身發抖：「您怎麼敢說出如此厚顏無恥的話？」

庫路芬仰著一張無辜美麗的臉看著兒子。凱勒布理鵬只覺得自己近乎崩潰：「您到底是真病還假病啊？我再也受不了！」

  
說完，凱勒布理鵬奪門而出，從這個當下，他就決定要擺脫父親。再下去，連他都要發瘋。凱勒布理鵬跑到一處無人的僻靜之所，窩在牆角，抱頭痛哭。

  
凱勒鞏來的時候，月亮已經高掛天際。室內昏暗的燭光，讓凱勒鞏的神色更顯陰沉。他握著倚靠床頭的弟弟所伸出的手，坐了下來。凱勒鞏湊近庫路芬說：「胡安帶著那個辛達女人走了。」

「辛達女人？」庫路芬的表情是完全不明白兄長的話。凱勒鞏煩躁地抹了一把臉說：「露西恩，庭葛的女兒，你是病到腦袋壞掉了嗎？」

「你到底在說什麼鬼話？誰是露西恩？庭葛的女兒跟我們又有什麼關係？」庫路芬有些生氣地想抽回被凱勒鞏握住的手，但凱勒鞏握得更緊。

「你怎麼不去死啊。」凱勒鞏拉過庫路芬，惡狠狠地咬住他的肩頸。

「你會開心嗎？」庫路芬仰起頭，看向床幕，神色茫然。

  
凱勒鞏幫庫路芬梳理了有關露西恩的來龍去脈。包括自己要娶她的事情。聽到這句，庫路芬竟忍不住笑出聲。但他只有兩件事沒說，第一件是關於芬羅德不在的事，另一件就是⋯⋯

  
露西恩是位非常奇妙的女孩，與凱勒鞏見過的所有女性截然不同。他本來以為她只是個美麗的瓷娃娃。直到那日的晚上，他端著餐點到軟禁她的房門外，胡安一見到他，發出警備似地低吼。

「胡安，讓開，我不會失禮，我有話跟她說。」凱勒鞏冷然道。

然而，胡安怎麼說都不肯退讓，直到房門內，如夜鶯般的嗓音響起：「沒事的，胡安，他是你的夥伴，我相信他。」

胡安總算讓步。凱勒鞏走進房內時，露西恩正坐在小桌前寫東西。見到凱勒鞏，她只頷首打了招呼。看著她白皙的脖子，凱勒鞏突然泛起些微的羞怯。他清了清喉嚨，將晚餐擱在矮櫃上，開口說：「公主，妳的父親，拒絕了我的求婚。」

「不意外，他不希望我嫁給任何一個男人，特別是你們。」露西恩揉了一下手腕。

「那麼公主，如果妳願意⋯⋯」凱勒鞏還沒說完，露西恩突然站起來，打斷了他的話。她帶著一種，凱勒鞏不太想承認的神情——近幾乎是種憐憫——說：「凱勒鞏殿下，您，應該好好照顧庫路芬殿下吧？他病很久了，不是嗎？」

「⋯⋯我弟弟的事不用妳管。」凱勒鞏反駁道。

「說的也是，抱歉，是我踰矩了。」露西恩歪了頭，笑了一下。

「晚餐就放在櫃子上，妳自便吧。」說完，凱勒鞏轉身就想離開。

但是，露西恩在他走到門前，轉動門把時，突然說：「其實，我第一次看到他，就知道他是個病人，所以⋯⋯」但是凱勒鞏頓時大步流星地離開，沒有聽完露西恩的話。然而，不知道是凱勒鞏無心還是有意，他並未將房門上鎖。

  
也許，他是真的喜歡她吧。可惜，他不是她的命定之人。凱勒鞏背倚靠墊，看著身旁熟睡的庫路芬，他臉上病態的紅暈，襯著白淨的皮膚，讓他看起來竟有著脆弱的美。

**您，應該好好照顧庫路芬殿下吧？他病很久了，不是嗎？**

凱勒鞏執起弟弟的手，低頭親吻著那修長的手指，而後，他將弟弟的手背貼近自己的額頭。

  
那麼，他凱勒鞏呢？

**Author's Note:**

> *歌詞來自 NieR RepliCant 的Ashes of Dreams。


End file.
